


Still Fine

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole's tumblr did this, little bit of Dolls, takes place during Landslide (episode 1x11)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole hear about the shooting at the homestead over the police scanner and gets worried when she doesn't hear from Waverly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fine

Nicole yawned as she unlocked the door to her apartment, rubbing her eye as stepped in. She was exhausted, it was the middle of the night and she had just worked a double shift but she couldn’t keep from thinking about Waverly.

She’d heard over the scanner that there was a disturbance at the Earp homestead and that shots were fired with multiple fatalities. She called Waverly immediately but there was no answer.

Throughout her shift, she’d heard murmurings that “one of those Earp sisters” had been shot. She called Waverly again but, again, no answer. No one knew Willa was back, if Wynonna was shot, Waverly had other things on her mind. If Waverly was shot… Nicole couldn’t think about that.

Dolls eventually turned up to the station by himself, looking exhausted. Before Nicole could ask, he held his hand up. “She’s fine,” he told her. 

“Who was shot?”

“Who wasn’t shot?” he responded, then sighed. “Waverly.” When Nicole’s eyes widened, he shook his head. “She’s gonna be fine. She needs rest.”

She watched him walk to BBD, her eyes wandering to her phone. She began to type a message to Waverly, then deleted it. She put her phone down only to pick it up moments later. _Call me when you can_.

Waverly didn’t call, paperwork piled up on Nicole’s desk and before she knew it, it was midnight.

Nicole texted Waverly again when she got home. Again, no reply. Nicole couldn’t help pressing the button to call Waverly.

She sighed in relief when Waverly picked up with a tired “hello?”

“Wave? Are you okay?”

“Nicole, what the hell? What time is it?”

“Almost one,” she answered. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just worried about you. I heard you got shot.”

“Grazed,” Waverly corrected, sounding exhausted. “No reason to be worried. I’m just tired. The hospital gave me pain pills and they make me kinda…”

“Oh! What are you doing awake then?"

Waverly paused, then sighed. "You woke me up."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I'll let you sleep. Call me if you need anything.”

Waverly laughed, the sound making Nicole smile. “Yeah, I will.”

The line disconnected after they said their goodnights to each other. Nicole got ready for bed and sat up against her pillows, her eyes refusing to close, she picked up her phone. She wanted to be next to Waverly, holding her and keeping her warm. She knew she couldn't, for several reasons, so she sent a text instead.

 _Tell me you’re okay again_.

 _I’m fine, I swear_. She hadn’t expected a response, especially one so quickly.

She smiled, her mind momentarily calmed. But only momentarily.

 _Okay. what about now_ , she typed the message quickly, not bothering to add proper punctuation.

_Still fine_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://theroadtopurgatory.tumblr.com/post/147649604883/entry-18 (password S3J-A0E) after I noticed the time stamp is 1:12AM and if Waverly was on painkillers, and she should have been, she would be deadass asleep at that time.


End file.
